


As Time Goes By

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Steve no es Ingrid Bergman con un vestido azul, y Bucky no es Humphrey Bogart"





	

Steve y Sharon llevan una botella de vino y Natasha una caja de cartón llena de bollos dorados rellenos de fruta.

Bucky ha preparado un pollo asado en el horno, ha salteado verduras y ha hervido arroz con mantequilla de acompañamiento. Cocinar es una buena manera de ocupar las horas. En el último momento se ha decidido a hacer una ensalada, que aliña con aceite de oliva y una pizca de sal.

Todo el mundo come y habla y Steve no deja de mirarle por encima de las copas y las bandejas de comida y de sonreírle, y Bucky le corresponde y simula no darse cuenta de que Natasha les está observando.

Bucky va a la cocina a por platos de postre, y él y Steve se topan en el pasillo. Steve tiene las manos húmedas, las raíces del pelo húmedas, como si se hubiera lavado el rostro en el baño, pero sigue pareciendo ruborizado.

–Eh, Buck –dice.

La realidad es líquida, maleable. Hay una dimensión en la que Bucky deja los cuatro platos de postres sobre el tocador de la entradilla y le pasa los dedos por la nuca a Steve, y Steve cae hacia él y sus labios se juntan como si encajaran con un “click”, perfectos, hechos para amoldarse los unos a los otros, como dos piezas de un mismo puzle, los dos gemelos en el firmamento. La lengua de Steve sabe al vino espeso y pesado, a las especies de la cena, al dulzor del pan que Bucky ha horneado. 

–Eh, Steve –replica Bucky en esa realidad tangible y demasiado sólida en la que ha quedado atrapado, la pila de cuatro platos de cerámica entre sus manos, siempre procurando no ejercer demasiada presión con la izquierda.

Sharon le da un beso en cada mejilla antes de marcharse, y Bucky simula no darse cuenta de cómo Natasha le observa mientras él sigue con la mirada la mano de Steve en la parte baja de la espalda de su chica.

***

Lo que más le gusta de Natasha es que es ajena a la condescendencia.

Bucky tiene entre las manos un ejemplar de tapas duras y elegantes de _Crimen y Castigo_ que ahora puede permitirse.

–Hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza.

Natasha ladea la cabeza. El pelo largo y liso le llega hasta los hombros, lleno de reflejos cobrizos. Otoñal. Como la bufanda blanca que le abriga el cuello. El tono sutil de su pintalabios. El verde de sus ojos.

–¿Qué es? 

Bucky hojea el libro. Está en el idioma original y la cuestión es que, curado y todo, aún puede leer el alfabeto cirílico. No sabe por qué pensó que le arrancarían ese conocimiento junto con su condicionamiento en aquel hospital moderno y tranquilizador de Wakanda. 

–¿Puede ser que me pusieran recuerdos falsos en la cabeza? ¿Que aún estén allí?

–¿Qué clase de recuerdos, James?

Él niega con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras de los labios.

Natasha acaricia el lomo de un libro con sus dedos delicados, uñas limpias de manicura perfecta.

–Si es algo bueno, puedes estar seguro de que no te lo dieron ellos. Pero podrías preguntarle a él si quieres estar seguro.

–Ya sabes que es lo último que haría.

–Sí.

Termina por no comprar el libro. Lo leyó en el instituto, acarreando el tocho de un lado a otro de la casa, dejándoselo por cualquier rincón hasta que su madre le amenazaba con utilizarlo para nivelar la tabla de planchar, leyendo en la cocina mientras el caldo para la cena se cocía y sus hermanas andaban de un lado a otro con su charla reconfortante. 

O quizás no. Quizás lo leyó en voz alta con el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca y las manos y los tobillos atados a una silla metálica, ropa sucia y raída y frío eterno.

Demasiadas vidas. Demasiados ayeres. La verdad se ha vuelto algo demasiado relativo.

***

Una pelirroja de labios gruesos y sonrisa amplia con una flor en la cabeza. Le dejó carmín en el cuello de la camisa.

(Labios succionando la piel sensible de su cuello, crueles, apretando para dejarle una marca que le iba a traer problemas en el trabajo, dedos largos en sus costados, caderas moviéndose juntas a un ritmo perezoso, tanto calor que su cuerpo ardía, como si fuera a consumirse.)

Una morena con un broche de campánulas en el pecho del vestido y pechos grandes y blandos apretados contra él, el movimiento rítmico de una falda floreada, la música lenta y romántica de fondo.

(Pecho y hombros angulosos y piernas finas caídas a los lados, una camiseta interior de algodón que antes era suya, sus propias manos arrastrando la tela suave y gastada, acariciando un estómago cóncavo y tembloroso.)

La chica de los dientes blancos y el moño rizado que no llevaba maquillaje y tenía manchas de sudor bajo los brazos, que le miraba con descaro mientras ella y las otras pasaban de largo con sus cestas llenas de ropa para la fábrica. Sus piernas, la piel oscura en contraste contra la palidez de sus propias caderas, el tacto suave de su vello, el áspero de los rizos que acarició por encima del algodón.

(Respiración entrecortada y febril, tan distinta de las enfermedades, besos sobre una columna vertebral que sobresalía bajo la piel, hermosa, palabras incoherentes y toda aquella ternura en su vientre, palabras incoherentes de amor susurradas con la nariz enterrada en pelo rubio empapado de sudor.)

Un beso ante el maletero abierto de un coche, dos cabezas rubias juntándose, el chico y la chica, perfectos, guapos, brillantes. Dos pares de ojos azules. Dos pares de corazones valientes y justos. La alineación perfecta de todo el universo condensada en dos pares de labios.

(Un beso a oscuras en el suelo de madera de una sala de estar vacía. Ilícito y prohibido. Vergüenza y deseo, y un voz grave y segura de sí misma, “No está mal, si tú también lo quieres.”)

Estaría mal, incluso si él también lo quisiera.

***

No sabe si Steve solía ser hablador. Ahora el espacio se llena de silencios entre ellos, vacíos que el ruido de fondo de un partido de béisbol no llega a llenar.

A veces Steve le mira de lado y le sonríe, y Bucky siempre le sonríe de vuelta desde el otro lado del sofá.

Sharon va a estar fuera de la ciudad para una operación especial durante un par de semanas. Steve trabaja, incansable, como una máquina bien engrasada. Como si él solo pudiera inclinar la balanza a favor del bien y la justicia. 

Aparece en su piso con un par de pizzas. Ven _Casablanca_ en un canal de películas antiguas. 

–Tú y Sharon deberíais tener hijos.

Y Steve ríe contra la boca de la botella de cerveza, la mirada fija en las imágenes en blanco y negro.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Bucky.

–Que me dijiste exactamente lo mismo con Peggy. No sé si es que tienes ganas de ser tío o es que en realidad eres tú el que deberías tenerlos, Buck.

Un pub en Londres y un vestido rojo, labios del mismo color, zapatos de tacón y Steve erguido, alto como no le había visto en su vida. Una magia que la máquina de fabricar súper-soldados no había operado.

“Bucky” una palabra exhalada en el callejón trasero, una mano colándose por debajo de su chaqueta.

Bucky navegaba en whisky. Garras negras engarfiadas en su pecho. “Puedes tener a una mujer ahora. Esto ya no hace falta.” 

No dijo nada parecido a que siempre les quedaría París. Steve no es Ingrid Bergman con un vestido azul, y Bucky no es Humphrey Bogart. Ni por asomo.

***

Natasha es, por encima de todo, una persona pragmática. 

Llama al timbre de su piso una tarde de domingo fría y lúgubre, y deja una botella de vodka sobre la mesilla de café. 

Sirve dos vasos. “Bebe”, ordena, y los dos apuran las bebidas al mismo tiempo. Sirve dos vasos más, y dos más, hasta que Bucky siente el calor dentro del cuerpo y en las mejillas y tiene la cabeza un poco amodorrada.

Primero, Natasha se quita el abrigo. Después se pasa la bufanda por la cabeza. El suéter negro. La camiseta de tirantes.

–No sé si aún puedo –dice Bucky, la voz ronca, distante.

Sí puede. Más allá de la ventana el viento arrastra las hojas secas sobre las aceras y la electricidad estática crepita en el aire, y embiste una vez, y otra, y otra, como las oleadas del mar, y Natasha le envuelve y le acepta y su cuerpo es todo lo piadoso que no es ella.

Le da un beso en la sien antes de marcharse, y Bucky pasa mucho rato despierto en la penumbra, soñando con los cielos azules de África.

***

Steve abre la cajita de terciopelo negro, y dentro reposa un Cartier con una flor exquisitamente tallada. 

Bucky sonríe por encima de las hamburguesas.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando intenta poner la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, apenas tiene tiempo de llegar al baño. Siente el frío de las baldosas contra las rodillas, el de la cerámica contra la mejilla.

Bebe café junto a Natasha en un banco de Prospect Park.

–A veces pienso que voy a despertar –dice.

Hay corredores y madres paseando bebés en cochecitos. Hay niños pequeños dando pasos inestables sobre la hierba. Si se concentra puede llegar a percibir las ardillas en lo alto de los árboles. El olor del puesto de perritos calientes es grasiento e invasivo y le revuelve el estómago. Podría haberlo imaginado todo.

–¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es el mundo real?

Bucky encoge el hombro derecho, sonríe.

–Es una camilla en una fábrica durante la guerra.

Es lo más verosímil. El futuro es un delirio alimentado por las drogas y las visiones de Stark, a pesar de que sigue sin haber coches voladores. El Capitán América es la proyección de todo lo que siempre vio en Steve.

En algún lugar, el sargento James Buchanan Barnes se apaga poco a poco.

***

Compra una calabaza grande y naranja en un puesto del mercado, y una bolsa de castañas a mitad de precio. También encuentra manzanas amarillas con motitas marrones y miel espesa y oscura.

Pasa el mediodía del domingo en la cocina, y cuando Natasha llega al atardecer la casa huele a castañas y manzanas asadas y a pastel recién hecho. Ha puesto el vinilo de Billie Holiday que Steve le regaló y ha cambiado las sábanas.

Natasha no muestra la más mínima sorpresa. Deja la botella de vodka envuelta en papel marrón sobre la mesa de la cocina, y Bucky sirve dos tazas de café.

Se besan en el sofá, y Natasha trae el sabor del frío de la calle en los labios y el olor del otoño en el pelo. Se besan y se besan y Bucky está cayendo en un espiral, el estómago enroscado sobre sí mismo, todo el mundo teñido de la luz equivocada.

Natasha tiene las mejillas encendidas y las pupilas dilatadas, pero sus labios forman una línea fina.

–Esto está mal –murmura Bucky con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, como el eco de una conversación pasada.

Natasha no es la clase de persona que intentaría convencerle de lo contrario. Se marcha en silencio, como una sombra. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

***

Steve lleva un brazo cabestrillo, tiene la mitad del rostro hinchado y amoratado, y hay una herida en el centro de su labio inferior que ha formado una costra oscura de color rubí. 

Lleva una semana entera lloviendo, los días tan grises que apenas se distinguen de las noches. Steve llega con el abrigo empapado, envuelto en el olor de lana húmeda, y Bucky se lo cuelga sobre un radiador para que esté seco cuando tenga que marcharse.

Ha quitado el polvo y ha limpiado el baño y los cristales de las ventanas, ha cambiado las sábanas y ha pasado el aspirador por todo el piso. 

Steve no lleva comida esa vez. Hay algo en su mirada que hace pensar a Bucky que quizás haya venido a pelear. Pero solo se deja caer en su sofá y cambia canales sin decir palabra.

Bucky aprovecha lo que tiene en la nevera para preparar unos sándwiches. Salmón ahumado y crema de queso, unos canónigos que venían prelavados. Abre dos cervezas, y Steve apura la suya de dos tragos, sin ni tocar la comida.

Rita Hayworth baila y se quita los guantes y las joyas en la televisión, pelo suelto sobre los hombros desnudos, y Bucky piensa en que puede ver el color rojo incluso en blanco y negro.

–Estabas medio enamorado de ella, ¿te acuerdas? –pregunta Steve, y su sonrisa no está bien. Demasiado amarga.

La verdad es que Bucky no se acuerda.

–Siempre te gustaron las pelirrojas –murmura Steve para sí, y le echa una mirada de reojo–. ¿Te importa que me quede aquí hoy?

Bucky saca mantas y sábanas del armario del pasillo, las deja en el sofá mientras Steve está en el baño. 

Deja la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Steve no consigue conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Él tampoco.

***

Los domingos por la tarde, Bucky sigue preparando comida de más.

***

Bucky termina de afeitarse con cuidado, dándose un último repaso debajo de la mandíbula con la cuchilla, y la deja con cuidado sobre la pila del baño. Cuando vuelve a alzar la vista hacia el espejo, Steve está tras él, apoyado en el dintel de madera de la puerta, vestido con una camiseta interior de tirantes y unos vaqueros, descalzo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La respiración de Bucky se entrecorta.

Podría seguir mirándole a través del espejo. La mirada de Steve es intensa y concentrada, casi enfadado, el ceño fruncido. Si Bucky se quedara quieto, puede que Steve se acercara. Que le pusiera las manos en las caderas desde detrás, que le besara el cuello y abriera el botón de sus pantalones con el pulgar, que le bajara la cremallera de un tirón. Que se lo hiciera allí de pie, con Bucky agarrado a los bordes de cerámica, sin tener dónde ahogar los gemidos.

Bucky se da la vuelta y sonríe.

–Vamos a desayunar fuera.

La puerta es estrecha para los dos, pero consigue pasar por el lado de Steve sin tocarle. El corazón le bombea en los oídos. Espera que le detenga una mano que no llega nunca.

No sabe distinguir entre decepción y alivio como nunca supo distinguir entre querer y deber.

***

Una mañana gélida y ventosa de noviembre Steve sale a correr, pantalón corto y forro polar en el cuello, y Bucky encuentra la cajita de terciopelo negro bajo el sofá mientras friega el suelo. 

Hay un Bucky que nunca le presentaba las buenas chicas a Steve y que ahora piensa en guardarla en el cajón de la cómoda de la sala de estar. Esa tarde podrían llegarse hasta un IKEA. Comprar una cama y una mesilla de noche para ponerlas en el estudio que Bucky no ha utilizado nunca. Comprar más toallas, porque tiene que poner una lavadora cada dos días para tener suficientes para los dos. Buscar un armario para la ropa de Steve, que sigue plegada dentro de una bolsa de deporte.

Bucky recoge la cajita, y observa el anillo durante mucho rato, sin tocarlo. Es el anillo que Steve habría podido comprar en 1945, en otra vida.

Deja la cajita cerrada junto al reloj de Steve sobre la mesilla al lado del sofá.

***

El timbre suena un jueves por la tarde, aunque en realidad no importa. 

Steve no tiene ningún tipo de rutina, siempre despierto a deshoras por culpa del trabajo, bebiendo demasiado café por las mañanas mientras tuesta pan para desayunar, duchándose cuando llega de madrugada cubierto de polvo, a veces sangre. Bucky vive en una rutina autoimpuesta, construida de pequeñas cosas –comprar el periódico, desayunar, salir a pasear, cocinar, leer, limpiar–, y cada día se asemeja al anterior, y al siguiente.

Tras la puerta está Natasha.

–Te he echado de menos –dice Bucky.

No sabe si es injusto. Les llega el sonido de las botellas de cristal al entrechocar cuando la puerta de la nevera se abre.

–¿Estás seguro? –pregunta ella, con una media sonrisa.

–Sharon le dijo que no a Steve. Lleva unas semanas durmiendo aquí. 

Suena como una disculpa en sus labios.

–Lo sé. Y tú. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. Antes no habría dudado en pedirle a Natasha que volviera el domingo por la tarde. Habría mandado a Steve a ver una película al cine, a pasear, a correr. Sabe que Natasha lo haría. Pero Bucky sigue perdidamente enamorado del hombre que vive con él. Y Natasha no es una pelirroja a la que ha comprado palomitas en un parque de atracciones.

–No, claro que no –responde Bucky–. ¿Sabes qué? Si todo esto estuviera pasando dentro de mi cabeza, Sharon le diría que sí a Steve.

Dentro de su cabeza, Bucky habría sido el padrino de la boda de Steve y Peggy Carter.

La sonrisa de Natasha es ínfima, llena de diversión. Natasha nunca juzga a las personas por parámetros comunes. Si piensa que Bucky ha perdido la cabeza por completo, no parece importarle.

–¿Así que puede que seamos reales?

La piel de la mejilla de Natasha es suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el mechón de pelo cobrizo que le coloca tras la oreja seco y frío. Sus ojos no delatan nada, cerrados, expectantes.

–Si te hubiera imaginado, te habría hecho exactamente así.

Sabe cómo suena. Cursi, desfasado. Pero es la verdad.

Natasha le atrapa la mano antes de que pueda bajarla, le deposita un beso en la palma.

–Hazme caso, James. Habla con Steve.

Bucky escucha el sonido de sus pasos en las escaleras, y se queda parado en la puerta hasta que la puerta de la calle se cierra con un “clac” definitivo, incapaz de encontrar una sola razón para llamarla.

***

Steve queda con Sharon para comer en un restaurante cercano, y Bucky no tiene ganas de cocinar, ni de limpiar, ni de leer. 

(A veces, Bucky siente el impulso de salir y hacer el trabajo que le han prohibido de por vida, el único que sabe hacer.)

No le gusta correr como a Steve, pero en días así va al gimnasio. Levanta pesas y realiza series de ejercicios, concentrado en el trabajo de sus músculos y en el ritmo de su respiración. Su mente queda despejada, como un cielo limpio.

(Si no estuvieran Steve y Natasha, puede que fuera cada día. Puede que se pusiera una máscara. Puede que dejara su piso y su documentación. Puede que volviera a ser una sombra.) 

Vuelve a casa al anochecer, el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Al abrir la puerta le recibe el olor reconfortante de la pizza horneándose, y Steve le ofrece una cerveza.

–¿Estamos de celebración? –pregunta Bucky, el corazón en la garganta.

–No, Buck. 

Se le ve relajado, vestido con un pantalón de chándal y sudadera, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. 

Bucky no pregunta. Cenan en el sofá, como de costumbre. Ven un documental de viajes aburrido, y Bucky siente los músculos pesados por el ejercicio y la cerveza. 

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta, sin dejar de mirar cómo en la pantalla un hombre pasea por la Gran Muralla China. 

–Bien –responde Steve–. Mejor. 

–Pero tú quieres a Sharon.

Bucky lo deseó con tanta fuerza. No puede sacudirse la sensación de haberlo roto todo él solo.

–Sí. Y ella a mí. Pero puede que lo que necesitáramos solo fuera algo de compañía, que me haya dejado llevar. No sé. Puede que después de dejarte en Wakanda no fuera el mejor momento para empezar una relación con otra persona, Buck.

Bucky no responde. El corazón le late en el pecho reproduciendo las palabras de Steve. _Una relación con otra persona_. Es lo más cerca que han estado de reconocer que fue real. 

Steve suspira, y se levanta.

–¿Te importa si me preparo para la cama? Dame unos días y voy a buscar algo.

Bucky levanta la mirada hacia Steve. Pelo revuelto y ojos azules. Mejillas ruborizadas.

–No seas idiota. Hay un estudio perfecto aquí mismo. Y podemos compartir los gastos de alquiler.

A veces Steve sonríe como si estuviera orgulloso de él, y Bucky sabe que no lo merece, pero podría vivir solo de esas sonrisas y no necesitar nada más, nunca más.

***

El día de Navidad amanece gris y blanco, perezoso. Steve tiene puesta la radio en la cocina, y le llega el olor del café recién hecho. Van a estar solos para la celebración. Como en 1940. 1941. 1942. Bebían ponche de huevo con brandy e intentaban comer algo especial, solo el fantasma de la calidez de Sarah junto a ellos, como si fueran los últimos seres vivos en un planeta vacío.

Bucky cierra los ojos en la cama. Puede que estén en el fin del mundo. En el limbo. 

El timbre de su móvil disipa la ilusión, una bomba de realismo. Natasha suena como si hubiera estado riendo, su voz un poco más ronca y grave, un poco más agitada. A veces, cuando la pilla con la guardia baja, Natasha suena feliz. Pero nunca con él. 

Apenas hablaron, aquella tarde. Natasha le besó. 

(Natasha le besó en la oscuridad. Bucky le acarició los pechos con cuidado, empujó una mano dentro de sus pantalones.) 

Bucky cubrió el cuerpo de Natasha con el suyo para protegerla de una amenaza imaginaria. 

(Dejó que ella se deslizara contra sus dedos, que se los empapara, antes de empujárselos dentro, presionando la base de la mano hacia arriba, y tuvo que acallarla con sus propios labios.)

Fue ella quién le guio hacia su interior.

Es como intentar desenredar una madeja de imágenes que se superponen las unas a las otras, recuerdos que se cuelan en una escena a la que no pertenecen.

–Hemos jugado un partido de béisbol. Y Nathan me ha trenzado todo el pelo. Somos _princesas_.

Bucky ríe con suavidad, tumbado en la cama, pensando en Natasha.

–Envíame una foto.

–Solo si dejas que Steve te trence el pelo a ti.

–Me lo he cortado –dice, y Natasha no emite ningún sonido pero siente la decepción llegarle a través del silencio crepitante–. ¿Te gustaba largo?

–No lo sé. Voy a tener que verte para decidir.

–¿Cuándo vuelves? –pregunta, a su pesar, rompiendo sus propias promesas de dejar a Natasha en paz.

–En dos días.

–Podríamos pasar la Nochevieja aquí. Los tres. Si quieres.

La risa de Natasha sigue siendo melódica, libre, incluso cuando esquiva su pregunta. Bucky habla solo para tener su voz en el oído, y la siente más cerca de él que cuando estuvo en esa misma cama, piel contra piel y su mente volando lejos.

***

Intercambian paquetes envueltos en papel decorativo navideño, rojo y dorado, azul y plateado, árboles verdes y borlas de navidad de fantasía, pequeñas tonterías que simplemente nadie va a prohibirles ahora.

Suena jazz suave en el hilo musical del pequeño café, quizás John Coltrane, que Steve le descubrió hace poco, y las mesas son redondas, mármol de color crema con ribetes rosados.

Natasha acaricia la portada de la colección de cuentos de Truman Capote, entre los cuales figura _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_. 

–Sé que probablemente ya lo has leído…

–No.

Sonríe por encima de los cafés, y Bucky baja la mirada a su ejemplar de _El amor en los tiempos del cólera_. 

–¿Una historia de amor trágica? ¿En serio?

–¿Cómo sabes que va a ser trágica? 

–Bueno… Supongo que el título no es muy alentador.

Bucky deja el libro a un lado con cuidado, da un sorbo de su café con leche antes de arrastrarlo un poco hacia el centro de la mesa. Se mira las manos, una de carne y hueso, la otra enguantada. Mira a los ojos de Natasha.

–Lo siento.

La expresión de Natasha apenas se altera. Hay una pequeña supernova en los irises verdes de sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilatan, delatadoras, incontrolables. Sutilezas que alguien sin entrenamiento puede pasar por alto.

–¿Qué sientes?

Bucky avanza la mano por encima de la mesa, la coloca sobre la de Natasha.

–Siento no haberme acordado.

–No puedes disculparte por algo que no dependía de ti.

–Sí puedo, y lo estoy haciendo. Puedo disculparme por todo lo que quiera. Puedo disculparme por lo que elegí hacer y por lo que no elegí. Puedo pedir perdón por mis pecados porque son míos, me pertenecen, todo lo que me hicieron me pertenece. Puedo pedir perdón por no ser capaz de discernir entre lo de fuera y lo de dentro de mi cabeza, por no acordarme de cómo llevar una vida normal. 

Natasha le mira con aprensión, la mano convertida en un puño bajo la suya, como si pensara en sacar el cuchillo que lleva en una pequeña funda dentro de la bota.

–Puedo pedir perdón por haberme ido a la cama contigo cuando no debería. Y no sé si está bien que te diga que desde entonces he estado deseando que volvieras, pero quiero decírtelo. Y también que te quiero. Porque es verdad.

Natasha presiona los labios en una línea fina hasta hacerlos palidecer.

–Pero puedes tener a Steve. Puedes tenerle como tú quieras. Es lo que intento decirte desde hace meses.

Bucky da la vuelta a la mano de Natasha, le abre los dedos con suavidad, entrelazándolos con los suyos.

–Quiero a Steve. Y te quiero a ti. 

–Es diferente.

–O es lo mismo, Natasha. Os quiero junto a mí y os quiero a salvo, eso es lo esencial. Si lo que crees es que quiero a Steve en mi cama a toda costa, estás equivocada. Pero me ha llevado un tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Tuve que acordarme de lo que Steve era para mí y después tuve que acordarme de ti.

–¿Tuviste que acordarte de que me querías? 

–No. No estoy enamorado de la Natalia de entonces. Estoy enamorado de ti. Lo estaría incluso si no me hubiera acordado. Aunque supongo que si cuando solo era el Soldado hubiera podido enamorarme, lo habría hecho igual que ahora.

Natasha está quieta, la respiración controlada. Bucky deja un billete sobre la mesa y la lleva a la calle. La nieve cae en copos silenciosos a su alrededor y se besan bajo la luz amarilla de una farola, bajo las luces de colores que parpadean sobre los negocios y en los escaparates, bajo las luces de los semáforos y los faros de los coches, el sabor salado de la mezcla de sus lágrimas en los labios. Una bendición.

***

Natasha y Sam pasan la Nochevieja con ellos. Brindan con vodka y a las doce de la noche Sam y Steve se abrazan con fuerza en la terraza del edificio y Bucky y Natasha presionan sus labios juntos, respirando agarrados el uno al otro. Después Natasha besa a Steve y a Sam, besos suaves en la boca, apenas un roce. Bucky y Sam comparten una encajada de manos, incluso se dan unas palmadas afectuosas en el hombro, mirándose con complicidad, el viejo rencor ahora un motivo de apreciación y respeto mutuos. Por último, los ojos de Steve y Bucky se encuentran, iluminados por los fuegos artificiales, y podría ser el fuego de mil artillerías pasadas y podría ser 1944 otra vez. Solo que ahora Bucky se inclina hacia adelante, y el beso que deposita en la mejilla de Steve está lleno de todo el amor que siente por él, sin uno solo de los remordimientos que le anclaron durante los años de su juventud. Piensa, por primera vez, que puede que aquellos no fueran los mejores años.

***

Bucky y Natasha tienen por norma no pasar noches juntos en el piso de él. El piso que ahora también es de Steve. 

Pero Steve se marcha a Canadá por trabajo, y Bucky besa el cuello de Natasha en el sofá, la sienta en su regazo y la acaricia hasta que ninguno de los dos puede ni pensar en coger un metro y hacer todo el trayecto hasta el apartamento de ella en Manhattan. 

Se quedan en la cama hasta tarde, refugiados en el calor de las mantas contra el frío de principios de febrero, los dedos de Natasha sobre la línea de pelo que baja por el estómago de Bucky, moviéndose en círculos perezosos. Les sorprende el sonido de la puerta de entrada. Natasha mira hacia la ventana, una ceja alzada, y Bucky niega con la cabeza.

Salen mientras Steve está en la ducha. Natasha lleva los pantalones de ayer y una sudadera de Bucky, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

Bucky prepara tortillas de jamón y queso y tostadas con mantequilla, lava fresas, exprime zumo de naranja natural. Cuando Steve emerge del baño, vestido con pantalón de chándal de algodón y una sudadera negra que probablemente también fue de Bucky en el pasado, sombras oscuras bajo los ojos agotados, va directo a la cafetera. Ha bebido más de la mitad de la taza cuando alza la mirada y les saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza y una sonrisa débil.

–No tengo hambre –dice, con una hojeada a la mesa–. Voy a irme a la cama.

–Tienes hambre, Rogers –replica Bucky.

–Come. Podríamos hacer algo luego –interviene Natasha.

Los dos se tumban hacia ella, sorprendidos. Como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia allí, inmersos en su propia dinámica. 

Van los tres al mercado, una actividad cotidiana y rutinaria convertida en algo nuevo y extraordinario. La forma cuidadosa de elegir verduras que tiene Steve le parece una revelación, y por un momento le ve con una camisa holgada arremangada hasta los codos, escogiendo con mimo dos naranjas de una caja de madera astillada. 

El roce de la mano de Natasha contra la suya cuando van a por la misma hogaza de pan de centeno, sus ojos encontrándose bajo el sol pálido de invierno. Steve y Natasha compartiendo una tartaleta de frambuesas, a mordiscos, labios manchados de carmín. 

–Eh, Buck.

La mano de Steve cae sobre su hombro, y la forma en que pronuncia su nombre es una pregunta. Pero Bucky le sonríe, e intenta atrapar ese momento al que sabe que volverá cuando, irremediablemente, vengan tiempos más oscuros.

***

Bucky lee tantos libros como le llegan a las manos, lee y lee casi como una tarea autoimpuesta, y cuando a veces alguien como Sam se atreve a colar la cuestión de la terapia en una conversación Bucky le asegura que está trabajando en ello. Es verdad. Lo está haciendo. A su manera.

Una tarde tiene la nariz enterrada en _Cien Años de Soledad_ –está atravesando una etapa, desde que Natasha le regaló su primer libro de Gabriel García Márquez–, y Steve llega con unos cuantos vinilos que ha encontrado en una de esas tiendas de segunda mano por las que a veces le gusta perderse los sábados por la tarde. 

Son todos de jazz, excepto uno. Suenan las notas de una guitarra eléctrica, percusión suave, se incorporan los instrumentos de viento, y la voz profunda, desgarrada y desgarradora de una mujer canta “ _Maybe…_ ” con tanta melancolía, tanto sentimiento, que Bucky abandona el libro sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Steve deposita dos tazas de té sobre la mesilla y se sienta en el sofá, justo al lado de donde Bucky tiene la espalda apoyada. Los dos escuchan, y la canción va creciendo. Los dedos de Steve en su nuca le provocan un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda. Inspira con fuerza. No piensa en posibilidades, en recuerdos, en otros universos en los que Bucky Barnes se marchaba a la guerra y Steve vivía.

Alza la mirada, y Steve le peina el pelo con los dedos, le sonríe con calidez.

–Vas a tener que volver a cortártelo pronto.

Bucky echa a reír, el momento roto. 

Sabe que no va a poder quedarse a Steve, nunca ha sido suyo para tenerle de esa forma. Pero le gusta pensar que ha aprendido algo. Quizás a no escupir en la cara de las pocas cosas buenas que la vida ofrece. A tener esto, mientras pueda.

***

Con la llegada de la primavera los árboles se cargan de flores, el aire de polvo y de un olor denso y dulzón. Las calles están llenas de colores chillones y de gritos, y cada inhalación es un poco más opresiva que la anterior.

Cuando Bucky cierra la puerta del piso tras él le bailan luces ante los ojos, como luciérnagas, y la cabeza le da vueltas. Se tumba y piensa en canciones de Janis Joplin. En la película que él y Steve vieron ayer por la noche. En Natasha bebiendo vino mientras él cocinaba Pad Thai.

Pronto pierde el hilo, hasta que no piensa en nada. Poco a poco su respiración se calma y cae dormido.

Le despierta la mano de Steve en el hombro, y es de noche.

Se va directo a la cama, sin verse capaz de comer nada, y por la mañana sigue sintiéndose como si el peso del mundo fuera a aplastarle.

Lleva tres días con momentos más lúcidos que otros pero sin atreverse a salir de casa, y son las cinco de la tarde pero está tumbado en la cama. Steve se tumba a su lado, le aparta el pelo del rostro, y no dice absolutamente nada, pero le cubre la mano con la suya.

Escucha el sonido de sus respiraciones. Es tranquilizador. Sus músculos se relajan contra el colchón.

–No me estoy rindiendo –susurra, voz ronca, al cabo de tanto rato que Steve tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la luz ha cambiado.

–Lo sé, Buck.

–No me rendí, en Wakanda.

–Lo sé –repite Steve, con solemnidad.

–Pero pensaba que no merecía esto. Tener una vida.

–Sí lo mereces.

Steve suena contundente, tan inflexible como siempre.

–Otros lo merecían más que y yo les quité la oportunidad. No sé si lo merezco. Pero lo quiero. He elegido esto. Vivir esto. Aceptarlo.

Steve le aprieta la mano con tanta fuerza que, si Bucky fuera una persona normal, le resultaría insoportable.

–He elegido vivir. Que les jodan –murmura Bucky, la voz ronca, y Steve ríe y ríe y su voz suena húmeda. 

Los dos se inclinan hacia delante, buscándose. Se duermen frente contra frente, respiraciones entremezcladas. 

En algún momento de la noche alguien les cubre con una manta y el colchón se hunde tras él. El brazo cálido de Natasha le rodea la cintura y su cuerpo pequeño y tibio se presiona contra su espalda. Steve emite un sonido que es casi un ronquido, la nariz aplastada contra la almohada. 

Bucky no puede borrar su pasado ni convencerse de que no existió. Pero puede elegir vivir.

Que les jodan.

***

Steve llega tarde una noche cálida de finales de abril. Se sienta a la mesa con Bucky y Natasha después de lavarse las manos, camisa azul arremangada y cuello abierto, sonrisa radiante en los labios. Trae consigo el olor del jazmín de la calle, y el de un champú desconocido.

–Sharon ha colaborado con nosotros en este trabajo, hemos estado en el mismo equipo –explica, mientras se sirve una ración generosa de espaguetis y ensalada–. La verdad es que ha ido bien. A los dos nos supo mal separarnos de esa forma.

–Me alegro –responde Bucky, de corazón, y el silencio de Natasha es gélido a su lado.

–Hemos ido a tomar unas cervezas. Siento no haber avisado, pero se nos ha ido el tiempo de las manos. Hemos estado hablando mucho.

–¿También os habéis duchado juntos? –pregunta Natasha, dulce. 

Alguien que no conociera a Natasha creería que está encantada. Y también que sus instintos no son afilados como los de un depredador.

Los ojos de Steve se oscurecen y recupera su expresión sobria, ni rastro de la sonrisa exultante de antes.

–¿Y qué si lo hemos hecho?

–Nada, Steve. Tienes derecho a ducharte con quien quieras, tantas veces como quieras.

La voz de Natasha es como la miel y la de Steve como un cuchillo, y Bucky deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se echa atrás en la silla.

–Pues sí lo tengo, Nat. Joder, ¿no he hecho suficiente penitencia? Estuve de duelo por Peggy. Estuve de duelo por Buck –dice, y Steve no vacila pero sus palabras duelen igual–. No había estado con nadie desde antes de la guerra. Con nadie. Fueron muchos años para estar solo. A lo mejor se me ocurrió que si seguía esperando a que las cosas fueran perfectas me pasaría el resto de mi vida solo. Y Sharon estaba allí, y me gustaba muchísimo, tanto como para creer que valía la pena arriesgarme. Tú misma insististe. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? 

–¿Se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor estabas solo porque tú querías?

–Vete a la mierda, Natasha…

–Basta –dice Bucky. No alza la voz, pero los dos bajan la mirada al instante.

–Mejor me voy a casa –murmura Natasha.

–No te molestes –replica Steve, levantándose–. Ya no tengo hambre.

Se da la vuelta en la puerta del pasillo.

–Y ya que te interesa tanto, Sharon me ha prestado su champú porque me había olvidado el mío y el que tenemos en la base huele a desinfectante industrial.

Nadie da ningún portazo. Steve cierra la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, y Natasha la de la entrada con tanta delicadeza que no llega ni a oírse el chasquido de la cerradura.

Bucky recoge los platos. Las manos no le tiemblan, pero tiene la certeza de que, de los tres, él es el que está más cabreado ahora mismo.

***

Por la mañana hay una bolsa llena de bagels de arándanos y el periódico del día sobre la mesa de la cocina y Steve le pasa una taza de café recién hecho con expresión mortificada.

Bucky acepta la taza de café y va directo a la sección de deportes del periódico.

–Siento haberte utilizado como argumento. Pero lo que dije era verdad –dice Steve, como si se arrancara cada palabra de algún lugar muy profundo dentro de su ser.

Bucky se pasa la mano por la mejilla, rasposa, y piensa en afeitarse. Quizás mañana.

–Con los bagels ya habría tenido bastante –murmura, pero nunca ha sido capaz de resistir la decepción de Steve por más de unos segundos–. Gracias, Steve. 

Finalmente Steve se sienta con él, parten el periódico, y desayunan comentado las noticias que van leyendo.

***

Steve le presta la moto para ir a recoger a Natasha. 

Natasha lleva un vestido verde que le deja las pantorrillas al descubierto, zapatos de tacón a conjunto, la melena corta y rizada en ondas perfectas. El maquillaje destaca el verde de sus ojos, y cuando sonríe el carmín subido de los labios destaca contra el blanco de sus dientes. Es como un sueño salido directamente de una película de antes de la guerra.

–Si Steve te viera. No va a admitirlo nunca, pero tiene debilidad por la estética de las mujeres de nuestra época.

–¿Te ha visto antes de que salieras de casa? –pregunta Natasha.

–Sí.

–Entonces ya tiene algo en lo que pensar toda la noche.

Natasha le mira con una caída de ojos bien estudiada, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. 

Bucky sigue sentado a horcajadas sobre la moto. Se ha puesto unos vaqueros ajustados que sabe que le favorecen, botas negras de media caña, y lleva una camisa gris de Steve y una de sus cazadoras de cuero. Se ha afeitado y se ha recortado el pelo, que empezaba a crecerle salvaje, e incluso se ha puesto colonia. Steve solo le ha sonreído con aprobación al verle, nada más. Pero Natasha siempre consigue plantar la semilla de la duda en él. Imaginar que Steve pueda estar pensando en él, de esa forma. Siente que el calor le sube a las mejillas.

–Pero en realidad somos nosotros dos, los que estamos pensando en él –apunta Bucky, amable, casi irónico.

Natasha dibuja una sonrisa melancólica. No lo niega.

***

Natasha tiene la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Bucky, su pelo esparcido sobre la juntura llena de cicatrices donde su tórax se une al brazo metálico, y le hace cosquillas en el costado con las puntas de los dedos. 

–¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Natasha.

Ojalá Bucky no supiera de qué está hablando.

Suspira, y alza el brazo derecho para doblarlo debajo de la cabeza.

–No hace falta que me preguntes a mí.

Natasha se incorpora sobre un codo, se tumba para mirarle, una línea entre las cejas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Bucky se encoge de hombros.

–Te has dado cuenta de que quieres a Steve. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te dé mi bendición? Ya la tienes. Pero sigues teniendo que preguntarle a él, no a mí.

Natasha se incorpora del todo, baja los pies de la cama y empieza a vestirse con pequeños gestos rápidos. Bucky se frota los ojos. Tiene sueño. Estaba relajado, en paz, y ahora mismo no quiere hacer esto.

Recoge la ropa de la cena del suelo, y se siente idiota, disfrazado, especialmente porque Natasha se ha puesto pantalones de yoga y una sudadera, el pelo recogido en una coleta.

La sigue hasta la cocina, y él mismo pone a calentar algo de leche en un cazo. 

Pone los dos vasos de leche con cacao sobre la isla de cocina, y se sientan de frente, cada uno en un taburete bajo la luz del fluorescente. Incluso discutiendo son metódicos.

–Crees que voy a dejarte y lo único que tienes que decirme es que tengo tu bendición –dice Natasha, poco a poco.

–¿Preferirías que intentara retenerte? ¿De verdad? 

–Preferiría que dejaras de hacer esto –replica Natasha, y cuando discute con él no se vuelve tan cruel como con Steve, no suena tan fiera. Suena casi asustada–. No tienes intención de decirle a Steve que le quieres porque crees que no eres lo suficiente bueno para él. Pensaba que creías que por lo mínimo tú y yo éramos suficientes el uno para el otro. Si se supone que debería sentirme halagada porque estés dispuesto a dejarme ir, no es así.

Tiene que encajar cada palabra, que asimilarla, esperar a que pase el primer impacto. 

–Nunca he pensado que fuera suficiente para ti. Y sí, creo que Steve habría estado mejor con Sharon. Creo que Steve estaría mejor contigo…

–Espera –le interrumpe Natasha, y le mira con los labios entreabiertos, una expresión de sorpresa que la hace parecer muy joven–. ¿Crees que está mal que quieras a Steve porque es un hombre?

–Quizás no estaría mal. Si Steve fuera así. Como yo. Hubo otros soldados, en la guerra. Además de las chicas. Me gustaban por igual. Pero Steve… Yo sabía que le gustaban las chicas, pero no podía tenerlas. Lo que tuvimos estaba bien porque nos queríamos, pero para él era algo que hacían dos amigos. No creo que se le ocurriera que para mí fuera otra cosa.

Natasha le mira con horror, y él baja la mirada a la leche, que ahora se le agría en el estómago. Respira, y cuando Natasha baja del taburete espera que le deje solo un momento para reponerse antes de marcharse a casa.

Pero los brazos de Natasha le rodean y es demasiado fácil, dejarse caer hacia ella. Es demasiado fácil, creerla cuando le susurra al oído que van a estar bien. Los tres. Que, esa vez, todo va a salir bien.

***

Una noche van a ver un partido de los Mets. Steve, Sam, Natasha, Bucky y Sharon.

Steve y Sharon bromean, pero cada uno compra sus propias palomitas y nadie roba las de nadie. Steve se atiborra de perritos calientes mientras comenta el partido, y después van todos a beber cerveza y es una noche perfecta entre amigos en la que Steve y Sharon ni siquiera se sientan de lado y todo el mundo habla con todo el mundo, especialmente Sam, que tiene un don para mantener la conversación viva cuando las cosas amenazan con volverse extrañas. Cuentan anécdotas del trabajo, cuentan anécdotas de la época de los Vengadores, y Bucky y Natasha intercambian miradas de complicidad a lo largo de la velada.

–Tiene derecho a saberlo, James –dice Natasha, mientras caminan por la calle, algo apartados de los otros tres, y Bucky asiente.

Sigue sin estar seguro de que sea lo correcto. Pero está dispuesto a confiar en ella. Hasta el final.

***

Steve tiene una caja de cartón bajo la cama que Bucky saca una tarde larga de sábado en que las horas se resisten a pasar.

Natasha y Steve están juntos en una misión fuera del país. En días así, los cielos son demasiado abiertos y las posibilidades demasiado bastas, demasiado tangibles. En días así, Bucky cierra el puño de la mano izquierda y lo siente vibrar con el esfuerzo de retener la violencia. En días así es cuando piensa que podría apartarse de la ley que le tiene atado de manos y pies, amordazado, anestesiado. La ley que le inhabilitó para trabajar para una agencia gubernamental o privada por lo que le quedara de vida, que le soltó a la calle después de haberle cortado las alas. De haberle despojado de la capacidad de luchar para hacer retroceder ni aunque fuera un poco el mal que le tuvo encadenado durante más de medio siglo.

De qué coño sirve, si no puede ni proteger a Natasha y Steve.

Deja la caja de cartón en el suelo. Hay fotos de Steve cuando se alistó, fotos de Steve después del cambio. Las mira todas poco a poco. Los dos Steve son algo suyo de una manera visceral. 

Hay una foto oficial de Peggy Carter, y hay otra en la que aparece con vestido junto a otra chica, luces y guirnaldas de fondo, una sonrisa amplia y llena de vida en los labios. La mujer más guapa de todo un baile. La única que habría bailado con el Steve que las otras desdeñaban.

Hay una foto de él y Steve durante la guerra. Bucky sonriéndole a la cámara y Steve sonriéndole a él.

Bucky vuelve a ponerlas en la caja sin verlas. Ve otras cosas. Ve montones de cosas, contra las que no le sirve cerrar los ojos porque las tiene grabadas dentro.

***

Es una noche calurosa, y hay fuegos artificiales en el cielo. 

La sala de estar es un desastre de platos y copas, serpentinas, restos de pastel y sillas. Natasha se deja caer en el sofá con un suspiro agotado y feliz, se deshace de las sandalias de tacón y sube los pies desnudos a la mesilla de café.

Bucky deja la botella de vodka que nunca llegó a abrir al lado de sus pies, sirve tres vasos, y Natasha ríe, le mira con incredulidad y alegría en los ojos. 

-Deja esto un momento –le susurra Bucky a Steve.

Le quita los platos de las manos, los deposita de nuevo sobre el mantel manchado de bebidas y chocolate. Le guía hasta el sofá.

-Bebe.

-Buck… El alcohol no me hace efecto.

-Por el amor de Dios, Steve, no me lo pongas más difícil. Hazlo por mí.

Steve alza una ceja, terco y exasperante, pero coge el vaso y lo vacía de un trago, sin dejar de sujetarle la mirada.

Bucky y Natasha se dedican una inclinación de cabeza antes de apurar sus bebidas. 

-Natasha y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿Vais a casaros? –pregunta Steve, una sonrisa incierta en los labios.

Natasha le pone una mano sobre el antebrazo. Steve lleva una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, aún demasiado formal para vestir una simple camiseta en su propia fiesta. Está radiante, sonrojado por el calor y la comida, algo despeinado, los primeros botones desabrochados. 

–No, no vamos a casarnos –dice Natasha con delicadeza–. Lo que queremos decirte tiene que ver contigo.

La única condición que impuso Bucky fue que no intentarían seducirle. Que se lo expondrían con claridad. Que le dejarían el espacio que necesitara para decidir. Para apartarse de ellos, si se daba el caso.

–¿Qué pasa?

Steve mira del uno al otro. Preocupado.

Bucky toma aire.

Natasha coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de Steve. Se inclina hacia delante. El beso que le deja en los labios es apenas un roce.

–Esto, Steve. Te quiero.

Bucky no cree que alguna vez se haya podido sentir más orgulloso de ella.

–Pero…

–Sí, resulta que también quiero a James. Ha sido… inesperado.

Steve se tumba hacia Bucky. El ceño fruncido.

–No me hagas decírtelo –gruñe Bucky–. Joder, Steve. Desde siempre. Hasta el jodido final de la línea, ¿vale? Hasta el jodido final.

–Desde siempre –repite Steve, y hay algo desquiciado en su risa.

Es una noche larga.

***

El día amanece en tonos grises y rosas cuando salen a comprar cruasanes y cafés para llevar que toman sentados en la hierba húmeda del parque.

Han hablado. Han discutido.

“Me dejaste,” le ha dicho Steve en un momento de la noche. “Me _dejaste_.”

Ahora Steve está sentado a su izquierda, y Natasha a su derecha. Comen en silencio, aún vestidos con la ropa de la fiesta de ayer, arrugada y fuera de lugar. El aire es fresco y pasan los primeros corredores por el camino asfaltado. Una chica con el pelo enmarañado y ojos de sueño pasea un Gran Danés.

–De acuerdo –dice al final Steve. Decidido. Final.

Se inclina por encima del regazo de Bucky, y Natasha le sonríe antes de dejarse caer hacia él. Intercambian un beso corto, como el sello de una promesa.

Después Steve le coge de la nuca y le besa con exigencia y la medida justa de rabia, y Bucky se deja, se abre a él, a lo que esta vez traiga consigo.

***

Son como planetas orbitando los unos alrededor de los otros, al principio. Asustados de cambiar su trayectoria, de querer alcanzar a los otros y destruir el equilibrio precario que les mantiene a flote.

Intentan concederse espacio. 

Bucky llega a casa una tarde de finales de julio y encuentra a Steve y Natasha besándose en la sala de estar, dorados bajo la luz rojiza del atardecer, el pelo rubio de él y el rojo de ella encendidos en reflejos como llamas. Natasha está sentada en la cómoda, sus piernas desnudas enredadas en las caderas de Steve, los shorts vaqueros clavados en el pliegue entre sus muslos y su cuerpo. 

Se retira con sigilo, sin interrumpir.

Salen de la ciudad un viernes perezoso de agosto. Natasha conduce su Corvette, y resiguen el Hudson hacia el norte. Paran en un claro en el bosque y comen sándwiches de carne y ensalada de patata, juegan a las cartas sentados en la manta que han extendido sobre la hojarasca. El juego escala en una competición entre Steve y Natasha, hasta que Bucky amaña la última mano, gana, y da por terminado el juego tirando de la camiseta de Steve y besándole.

Intercambian besos los tres, las sombras de las ramas balanceándose sobre ellos. 

Una mañana Bucky despierta en la cama de Natasha, apretado contra su espalda, y lo hacen de esa forma, ropa interior bajada hasta medio muslo, cuerpos tibios de sueño, temblando el uno contra el otro, la humedad de Natasha, su lengua enroscándose en sus dedos mientras se mueve dentro de ella.

–Dime la verdad, ¿está funcionando? ¿Esto? ¿Los tres? –pregunta Natasha después de la ducha, mientras beben café con las noticias de fondo.

–Tú y Steve estáis en plena luna de miel. No estoy celoso –dice. Es la verdad.

–Y si al final todo esto va de que puedo teneros a los dos, créeme, no voy a quejarme. Pero no soy el enlace entre vosotros. No voy a negar que se me ha pasado por la cabeza que una vez os volváis a encontrar os deis cuenta de que no pinto nada en medio de vosotros.

Natasha tiene esa forma de hablar, como si se distanciara de sus propias emociones y las examinara con curiosidad científica. En su diccionario, miedo e inseguridad era sinónimo de vergüenza. De muerte.

Le rodea el rostro con las manos. Bajo la luz de la mañana de verano el verde de sus ojos es translúcido.

–¿Sabes por qué no estoy celoso? 

–¿Porque eres un hombre equilibrado que me valora como persona independiente y no como propiedad? –aventura Natasha, un gesto que es casi una sonrisa.

–Sí, bueno. Eso también –dice Bucky, riendo–. Pero la razón principal es que estoy convencido de que cuando os deis cuenta de que no necesitáis a un idiota como yo para nada tú y Steve vais a estar mucho mejor.

-Nos das mucho crédito. Steve y yo también somos idiotas.

-Además de tercos como mulas. 

Natasha le pellizca el estómago a traición.

Ríen y ríen, estúpidos y absurdos y, cuando caen en el sofá con las manos y las piernas enredadas, Bucky juraría que felices.

***

Antes, Bucky tenía suficiente con acercarse a Steve y bajarle un tirante con una sonrisa ladeada. Ni eso. Llegaba a casa después de un día entero de supervisar entregas y hacer entradas en libros de registro y Steve le reclamaba, mano en la bragueta, sin cena y sin ceremonias. 

Ahora siguen sin tocarse cuando están solos. Pilla a Steve mirándole de reojo cuando está leyendo en el sofá. Steve le aparta de una sartén con aceite hirviendo con una mano en la cintura, el roce de sus dedos no del todo casual. 

Una noche Bucky bebe una cerveza después de haber limpiado los platos, apoyado en la puerta de la sala de estar, la tele solo un ruido de fondo, y Steve llega a casa con una mochila de tela negra colgada del hombro.

–Buenas noches, Buck.

Tiene la voz ronca, cansada. 

Bucky le da un tirón a la cintura de sus vaqueros cuando le pasa por el lado. Steve alza una ceja.

–Ven aquí, anda –murmura Bucky.

La mochila cae al suelo. Traza círculos con los pulgares sobre sus caderas, arrugando la tela de la camiseta de Steve hasta tocar piel desnuda. Le hace retroceder hasta que le tiene contra la pared. Steve respira con fuerza, le besa con los ojos cerrados y su atención plena. Siempre se entregó con todo su cuerpo. Sin ningún tipo de reserva. Intenso y abrumador.

Aprietan las caderas al mismo tiempo y Bucky deja de pensar. Desabrocha el cinturón de Steve y se deja caer sobre las rodillas, besa la línea de su erección por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos. Y entonces la mano de Steve está sobre su hombro, apartándole, firme, aunque no sin una cierta amabilidad.

Se miran como si acabaran de despertarles de un sueño particularmente agradable con un balde de agua fría.

Bucky se sienta sobre los talones, y Steve se marcha por el pasillo y cierra la puerta de su habitación tras él con suavidad.

Por la mañana Bucky escucha el sonido de la ducha tumbado en su cama, le da tiempo suficiente a vestirse antes de tocar con los nudillos en su puerta.

–Puedes entrar, Buck –le llega la voz al otro lado, y parece molesto.

Steve está terminando de abrocharse la camisa ante el espejo del armario. No se da la vuelta.

–Steve…

–No quiero hablarlo, ¿vale?

A Bucky no le vale, pero hay momentos en que no hay manera de razonar con el hermetismo de Steve. Resopla.

–Voy a hacer café.

Le sale quemado. Se lo bebe sin azúcar y sin leche, concediéndose unos minutos para recrearse en su propia miseria, hasta que decide que ha alcanzado su límite de estupidez y tira el resto de la cafetera por el fregadero.

***

Le despierta el sonido atronador de una explosión, y con un solo movimiento fluido está de pie en posición defensiva, la pistola que Natasha le consiguió en alto.

No tiene derecho a una licencia de armas. Teniendo en cuenta que a quienes redactaron las condiciones de su libertad no les pareció adecuado arrancarle el brazo, supone que no viene de una más.

La luz cegadora de un rayo ilumina el cielo. Poco a poco Bucky se da cuenta de que se trata de una tormenta eléctrica de finales de verano. Está empapado en sudor frío.

Vuelve a dejar la pistola en el cajón, y lo primero que comprueba es la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Steve. La cama está vacía, las sabanas revueltas.

Va recorriendo el piso, comprobando las habitaciones, ventanas, puntos estratégicos. 

Encuentra a Steve contemplando la tormenta desde la ventana que da a la salida de incendios.

-Está todo tranquilo, Buck. Perímetro comprobado –dice, y suena cargado de ironía. 

-Vale. Buenas noches.

Va a pasárseles. Van a volver a tratarse con naturalidad. Pero aún no están en ese punto.

Se tumba en la cama, escuchando el estruendo de la tormenta y sabiendo que no va a volver a dormirse. No espera que Steve aparezca en su puerta al cabo de poco, mucho menos que se siente a su lado sobre el colchón. Agradece la compañía de todas formas. 

Permanecen en silencio mucho rato. Los párpados de Bucky empiezan a pesar, y se mueve hacia su derecha, en dirección a la ventana.

–Puedes echarte si quieres. Te juro que no voy a tocarte –murmura, voz espesa de sueño.

Steve se tumba a su lado, y Bucky se permite deslizarse hacia el sueño otra vez. A salvo.

–No es que no quiera que me toques.

La voz de Steve es apenas un susurro, pero le sobresalta, le hace emerger a la consciencia.

–No pasa nada, Steve –dice, y siente los pensamientos enmarañados, lentos–. Quiero decir, Natasha y yo no vamos en un paquete conjunto. Si os queréis, pues os queréis. Tengo bastante con teneros al lado. Si ella nos quiere a los dos, perfecto. Y si decide que con uno le basta, bueno. Espero ser yo.

Se tumba hacia Steve con una sonrisa, para demostrarle que está bromeando. Por su expresión, Steve no cree que nada de lo que están hablando sea una broma. 

–Es que no puedo volver a hacerlo. 

–Vale, Steve, joder, me ha quedado claro. 

El mal humor que ha arrastrado los últimos días se cuela en cada una de las palabras.

–Ya sé que ahora no necesitas esa clase de favor de mi parte, pero nunca tuve la impresión de que te supusiera un _sacrificio_ , precisamente.

Steve se alza sobre un codo para mirarle, el ceño fruncido.

–No seas idiota, Buck. ¿Te pareció que no quisiera el otro día? Joder, a veces no puedo pensar en nada más. Es el problema. No quiero que me hagas más favores. Y ya sé que me quieres, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras, esa noche, no necesitaba oírlo. Pero es que no lo entiendes. No es eso. Es que si vuelvo a tenerte, así, no voy a poder querer estar con nadie más después. 

–Mierda, Steve.

Su propia voz suena herida en sus oídos. Nunca se les ha dado muy bien hablar. 

Da un empujón al hombro de Steve, le tumba sobre la cama, le mira a los ojos.

–Voy a besarte ahora. Y el favor me lo voy a estar haciendo a mí mismo porque he estado loco por ti desde siempre.

Steve le agarra del pelo justo cuando él baja. El tirón le hace ver las estrellas, pero Steve le está besando, le está tocando el estómago por debajo de la camiseta. Se quitan la ropa como si se pelearan, y cuando vuelve a caer sobre él y se encuentran, piel desnuda, absolutamente nada entre ellos, los dos gimen a la vez.

–Sigo cabreado contigo –gruñe Steve, empujando hacia arriba con las caderas, y es difícil pensar, atrapado en la fricción, una corriente de placer blanco a través de su cuerpo. 

–Ya, bueno –replica Bucky, lamiéndole debajo de la mandíbula, trazando una línea húmeda a través de su cuello–. Soy idiota, pero no tanto para ir por ahí prometiendo a todos mis colegas quererles de por vida.

Le muerde el hueso de la clavícula, y el brinco de Steve les hace chocar, tiene que apoyar la frente en su hombro un momento, calmarse.

–Nunca te hice ni un jodido favor, Rogers –susurra, una claudicación, respiración desbocada–. Ni uno. El único que creí que te estaba haciendo era liberarte de esto.

–Pero yo era _tuyo_ –gime Steve.

Bucky ríe, aunque puede que en realidad quiera llorar. Los músculos de su estómago se contraen cuando Steve le toca.

–Fóllame –le ordena, las palabras calientes en su oído–. Fóllame, Buck.

Un mordisco en el lóbulo que podría perderle allí mismo.

Intenta llevar a cabo sus órdenes tan bien como puede, como ha hecho siempre. Van poco a poco, poco a poco, lamiéndose los labios, manos entrelazadas sobre la almohada por encima de sus cabezas, tan jodidamente romántico que no sabe ni qué hacer consigo mismo, aparte de temblar, deshacerse en pedazos y esperar que Steve vuelva a recogerlos y decida dejar de escucharle y quedárselos esa vez.

***

El problema con Steve y Natasha juntos es. Bueno. Steve y Natasha juntos. Los dos solos. Llenos de malas ideas.

Le llevan a cenar, de entre todas las cosas. Como si le estuvieran seduciendo a él. Como si les hiciera alguna falta, cuando está tan perdido por ellos que, aunque no le guste admitírselo ni a él mismo, no encontraría muchas razones para salir de la cama si no estuvieran.

El setiembre ha traído consigo una oleada de calor tardía e intensa. Natasha lleva un vestido fresco de algodón amarillo, bordados de flores y tirantes finos, y Steve se ha puesto la camisa blanca, un par más de botones desabrochados de lo normal. Beben demasiado vino y comen pizza, hablan y sus piernas se encuentran y se enredan por debajo de la mesa.

Caminan los tres por la calle. Huele a jazmín y a asfalto caliente. Bucky sabe perfectamente lo que están planeando y aun así las rodillas le tiemblan. Puede que precisamente por eso.

En casa, Steve abre la ventana de la sala de estar. La brisa hace ondear las cortinas. 

Natasha le pasa los brazos por el cuello. Todo su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Es tan fácil, dejarse llevar por sus labios, por la cadencia de sus besos. Las manos de Steve caen sobre sus caderas desde detrás, le acaricia el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

–Me habéis tendido una emboscada –susurra, quiere sonreír, su voz tiembla. 

Puede que sea demasiado.

Natasha le abre los botones de la camisa uno a uno. Steve se la pasa por los hombros, la deja caer entre sus pies en el suelo. Una mano en el pecho y le echa hacia atrás, le hace apoyarse contra él. Le sujeta las muñecas. Suave, sin presionar, los pulgares acariciándole el pulso. Una instrucción para que se deje hacer. Bucky apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de Steve, mira a Natasha a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

Natasha pasándose el vestido por la cabeza es un sueño. Todas las chicas pin-up de su juventud ante él, ropa interior de encaje y zapatos de tacón, pelo recogido en bucles.

–Nat –exhala Steve contra su mejilla. 

Bucky sopla una risa temblorosa.

–Te lo dije –le susurra a Natasha.

Ella le guiña un ojo. Sus uñas largas y rojas destacan contra su cinturón. Se lo desabrocha con deliberación. Baja hasta tener las rodillas en el suelo. 

La respiración de Steve es espesa, su pecho sube y baja contra su espalda, su erección se insinúa en la curva de sus nalgas.

Natasha le sujeta con firmeza, se lame los labios antes de lamerle a él. Se siente incoherente. Es la primera vez que Natasha hace eso por él. La primera vez que alguien hace eso por él en una eternidad. Steve le sujeta y le susurra al oído, promesas de todo lo que va hacerle esa noche, y Natasha le acaricia el interior de los muslos, le acaricia ese punto justo detrás de los testículos mientras su lengua se mueve, como si le besara, y la lengua de Steve dentro de su boca, y se oye gemir de muy lejos, muy lejos, incapaz de bajar, los dedos de los pies enroscados sobre la madera recalentada del suelo.

Es casi demasiado. Natasha en su regazo y la cabeza rubia de Steve entre las piernas de ella. Las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo, los tres encontrando un mismo ritmo, Steve tras él y Natasha rodeándole la cintura con una pierna, tan perfecta para él, los labios entreabiertos, como si disfrutara cada vez que empuja dentro de ella, como si lo quisiera de verdad, como si le quisiera justo allí.

Casi demasiado hasta que es demasiado. Se echa agua en el rostro y se mira en el espejo y no encuentra el rostro de un fantasma. Solo el de un hombre con más suerte de la que merece. 

***

La pierna que se rompió por tres sitios distintos en los Alpes le duele con la humedad. Está convencido de que es imposible, pero allí está, un dolor sordo y fantasmal.

Se da una ducha larga, decide que puede pasar sin afeitarse. Prepara café en la cocina, sin encender la luz. El día es plomizo y oscuro, y es difícil adivinar qué hora es. 

Tiene la compra hecha, el piso limpio. No le apetece leer ni pasear. Se prepara la bolsa del gimnasio por inercia, y cuando la tiene hecha se sienta sobre la cama y decide que ya es hora de hacer una llamada que lleva demasiado tiempo posponiendo.

Sam lleva una chaqueta de piel marrón claro y le espera bajo un paraguas negro al lado del bar. Sigue pareciendo sorprendido, aunque puede que en un buen sentido.

Resulta que Sam, aparte de ser rencoroso y tener bastante mal genio, también sabe ser una compañía más que agradable. Hablan de básquet y de rutinas de entrenamiento ante un par de cervezas, y Bucky puede entender qué vio Steve en él cuando decidió confiar en un completo desconocido. Puede entenderlo un poco demasiado bien. Sam es fácil y es natural, tiene ese don de hacer sentir bien a las personas con ellas mismas que muy poca gente posee.

Bucky recorre el borde de su vaso con el índice cuando se hace un pequeño hueco en la conversación, cómodo, una pausa para respirar. Sam mira hacia el partido en la televisión, relajado.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

Los ojos de Sam están en él de inmediato. Ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Sé que en el centro tenéis un programa de reinserción laboral para veteranos. Que tenéis una bolsa, convenios. Puede que pudieras buscarme algo. Un trabajo que pueda hacer.

–Claro que sí –responde Sam–. Pásate mañana mismo. Miraremos opciones. De formación, de trabajo. Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer. Incluso podrías empezar por un voluntariado.

Bucky no sabe qué esperaba, pero de pronto respirar es más fácil.

Piden otra ronda, y mientras fuera sigue lloviendo beben como dos viejos amigos.

***

Los libros de Natasha empiezan a apoderarse de las estanterías del piso. 

Steve va de un lado a otro garabateando en una libreta que compró en el supermercado. Dedos sucios de grafito. Pelo manchado de gris cuando no se acuerda de que ya no hay flequillo que apartar.

El pelo de Natasha huele a pastel de calabaza y al mismo champú que Bucky y Steve utilizan.

Cuando la respiración de Steve se vuelve agitada y trabajosa en medio de la noche, no tiene que simular no darse cuenta. 

A veces despierta y es el Soldado. Steve o Natasha (o los dos) están allí para anclarle a una realidad que por momentos sigue pareciendo inestable.

Steve deja de comprar tantos discos de jazz y le da una oportunidad al soul y al rock de los setenta. Siguen viendo películas antiguas, Humphrey Bogart y Lauren Bacall, voces profundas y ropa elegante, ritmos suspendidos, estáticos.

Entrena una sola vez con Steve y Natasha. Se marchan directos a casa sin pasar por las duchas, demasiado desesperados. “Imagina lo que fue que me entrenaras cuando llegué a SHIELD”, dice Steve después, y Natasha le mira incapaz de decidir si está complacida o herida. “Si hubieras dicho algo”. Se besan por encima de Bucky y esa vez es mucho menos frenética, más cargada de emoción.

Bucky está aprendiendo a dejar cosas atrás. Estudia un curso de literatura americana del siglo XX en la Universidad de Nueva York y por las tardes trabaja en un taller mecánico cerca de su casa cuyo propietario es un veterano de la guerra del Golfo dispuesto a simular que no ha notado el brazo de Bucky, ni su nombre. Además, ha empezado a pasarse por el centro de vez en cuando. Los días pasan como hojas en un calendario y las semanas parecen volar. 

La vida es eso, por el momento.


End file.
